Heretofore, a linear actuator, for example, which is made up of a fluid pressure cylinder or the like, has been used as a means for transporting workpieces under the supply of a pressure fluid. As disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3795968, the present applicants have proposed a linear actuator, which is capable of transporting a workpiece that is loaded onto a slide table by causing the slide table to move reciprocally in a straight line along a cylinder main body. However, with the aforementioned linear actuator, in recent years, there has been a demand to reduce manufacturing costs and to simplify the structure of the apparatus.